


Xiuharem

by Honeyselly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Xiuharem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyselly/pseuds/Honeyselly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiumin goes into heat and his 11 housemates will help him through it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xiuharem

**Author's Note:**

> So Thats my first work in english and i hope it's not full of mistakes  
> If i forgot to tag anything please tell me.

Os XiuHarem  
Xiu Pov 

 

I rolled around in the living room of my two story house which I share with 11 other Guys. I was alone at home because the other guys where in school or at work. But I got a problem that only one of them could solve. I was in heat. To explain that, my friends and i, we are cat Hybrids. Some of us can completely shift between cat and human and others only from cat to some mix of human and cat. For example Tao, his cat ears and his tail will stay on his body. Because of that, he has to clip his ears with pins to his head when he's out in school. We all live together because I searched for my mate but every time I took one of them in he wasn't the person I searched for. It started with Luhan, he was really cute and of course i wanted him as my mate because i hoped to be the dominant one in that relationship. We found out that we weren't meant for mates when Luhan came of age and his first heat kicked in. Nevertheless, I still helped him trough it. I had planed to throw him out as soon as his heat would be over, but i couldn't do it. He had gotten so fast attached to my heart. I kept him and searched for a new potential mate. My next candidate was Kris. He was so tall i hoped for him to be my mate so that he could protect me and Luhan, but again he wasn't my mate but neither Luhans. Still, we both helped him trough his first heat. Just the thought of it made me needier and i again rolled over the white fluffy carpet. The next one to enter our little pack was Suho. He got a really caring personality actually i didn't think of him as my mate, more as Kris' but his of age coming disappointed us. Again no mate for one of us, but still he and Kris decided to kinda start dating but both still screwed around with luhan and me so i didn't saw the reason behind their “dating”. Well it ended as soon as we met Baekhyun nearly a year later. He is like Tao unable to shift completely because of that he got held by some family who wanted him as a toy for their kid. Kris and i saw him while shopping. We decided to talk to him and after that we took him from that family. He was shortly before his of age date, but only Kris hoped for him to be his mate. He wasn't but instead his heat was so strong that he got luhan, Kris, Suho and me into heat so that we ended in a pill of sweating bodies in the living room. That two days were really nice but we never did that again. After that, Lay came to us. He was older than Baekhyun and had his of-age-coming already. He came to us because he sensed his mate. It came out it was Kris. He was really happy that he finally had found his mate. It made me a little bit jealous. Not because of Kris but because i wanted my mate too. My next chance came with Chen. He was really pretty with his sharp jawline and his strong cheekbones. He was funny, although a little bit to loud but i could ignore that. To make it short he wasn't my mate but i still fucked him. After that, came Chanyeol he was like Baekhyun a halfshifter. He lived on the streets and got found half starved by Baekhyun. He brought him home worriedly but as soon as he stepped into the house Suho hissed at Baekhyun and pried his hands of Chanyeol and brought him to his room. Obviously Suho found his mate. It seemed like he just went into heat as he came into the house, because he and Suho were in Suhos room the next two and a half days. After Chanyeol, it took us a whole year to find somebody like us. It was Kyungsoo. He was again like Baekhyun just a halfshifter but he was treated good in his family. They let him go as he explained that he could life with us. I let my hope down to find my mate instead i more or less started to create my little harem. Every time i went in to heat or was just needy the boys would please me. It was nice and i decided i don't really need a made this desperately. With Kyungsoo we were nearly at the limit with the space in the house. We hadn't planed to take any one in. But when Tao, Kai and Sehun came to us no one could say no. They lived as stray cats because neither Sehun nor Tao could shift completely and so they decided it would be saver to life as cats. Tao was the first to come of age. He wasn't a mate to none of us. And next was Kai. Nearly all of the unmated cats hoped for him to be their mate. Chen became his mate. They fitted pretty well so we all where happy for them. And now it only was 1 day till Sehun would become of age. I hoped for him to be my mate. He may was 4 years younger but i fell for him as he entered the house. He was so tall and his face so pretty. And on top of that all he was innocent as a kid. He didn't know anything about sex. I wished to be his first and last. 

 

But back to my current problem. I was in heat and nobody at home for the next two hours or so i thought. Because Suddenly, i heard the door open. I listened and heard a tail hitting against the door and from the smell i could find out the person.

"Tao?", i asked even if it sounded a little bit like a moan. The younger Boy came to the living room and looked at me. He looked worriedly at me. I sat up and looked at him. 

"Why are you home?", i asked 

"Jongin bullied me again because i can't shift completely", Tao explained sad. I sighed. I knew that Kai didn't mean it in a bad way. He for sure just wanted to tease Tao a little bit. But the dark haired boy took the comments from Kai as insults. 

"But you can't just leave school because of that", i argued. Tao looked a little bit guilty. 

"I'm sorry hyung, but now that I'm home i can help you", he said while smiling. I laughed but gave him a nod. He came to me on the carpet. He knelt before me and lend forward to kiss me. I opened my mouth instantly and let my tongue slide in his mouth. In the mean time his Hands traveled over my Body. I first thought he would use his Hands but than he lends more forward so that i had to lay down on the carpet with him on top of me. His groin met mine and he began to rut. I let out some slutty moans. Because i was hard since the early morning i came quite fast. But Tao didn't last any longer. I felt my come in my underwear and it wasn't nice. I wanted to get up and go to the bathroom but as soon as i got up i saw two people leaning in the door frame. 

"We extra canceled work to be the first here but little Taozi got the fun first", Kris said with a dirty smile. 

"Sorry, gege's. Couldn't let that chance slip", the Youngest explained while shrugging his shoulders. 

"What a brat", Lay murmurs. I couldn't hold back my smile. With the smile still on my face i went to the two Chinese Man. 

"You two can shower with me", i purred into Lays ear. He gave me a smirk and put his arms around my hips. 

"It would be a pleasure for us", he said with a smirk and pulled me to the bathroom. Kris was following us. On the way we started to undress. At first getting ride of our shirts. In the bathroom we continued with our trousers. After that we striped out of our underwear and went into the shower. We both were sure that Kris would follow. Lay put on the water. But he didn't wait long till he bends me over. I stabilized  
myself with my Hands on the cold wall. He didn't need any lube to prepare me because cat hybrids in heat would self lubricate. Sounds a little bit weird at first but is really practical. So Lay could enter me instantly with two fingers. He let them slide in and out in a steady rhythm. While he did that, Kris came into the shower. The room was a little bit to small for all three of us but Kris put himself in front of me so that his huge cock was directly in front of my face. I didn't hesitate and opened my mouth and took him in. First i only swirled my tongue around the tip. But as soon as Lay had prepared me and aligned his dick with my entrance i went deeper on Kris' cock. And every thrust from Lays strong hips send me deeper. I held back my gag reflex to pleasure Kris. That i did well i could tell from the deep moans coming from his lips. Normally i would use my hands to bring him more pleasure, but i couldn't this time. Kris noticed it and pulled me away a bit. Confused i looked at him while trying to hold back a loud moan as Lay hit my prostate. 

"Lay, wait a minute.", 

"why", Lay whined but did what Kris told him. That just made me more confused. I wanted to come and Lay shouldn't stop. Lay pulled out of me and my hole clenched around nothing. A desperate, whiny sound came out of my throat. Kris just smiled and gripped me and pulled me up in the air. I made a not so manly sound and wrapped my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck. His Hands grabbed my ass checks and pulled them slightly apart so that Lay would have better access. I felt how the youngest entered me again and gave a pleasant moan from me which got stopped by Kris smashing his lips on mine. His tongue started to explore my mouth while his mate trusted in my tiny body. My cock rubbed against Kris. I took one of my hands and wrapped it around both our cocks. I felt him moan into my mouth. Lay tried to muffle his moans while kissing and biting into my neck and shoulder but still i could clearly hear his moans what only made me on more. I came first. My cum covered mine and Kris bellies while my hole clenched around Lays dick. That made Lay trust harder into me and trough that i got pressed closer to Kris. The two mates came at the same time. Only the shower and heavy panting was heard in the room. Lay pulled out of me and i unwrapped my legs from Kris' middle. On shaking legs i stood in the shower while Lay cleaned me. Kris had his arms around my hips to hold me up. As Lay was finished i turned around and gave him a peck. 

"Thank you", i said to him. He smiled at me. Afterwards we put off the water and went out of the little space to put ourselves into towels. I placed my dirty clothes in the wash bin. Then i left to my room, while Lay and Kris went to theirs. i got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and made my way back down to the kitchen. 

As i entered the room, Kyungsoo was there cooking. I grinned as i saw him. I came to him and back hugged him. He started to purr but he was still focused on cooking. I didn't like that. My arousal came back and i wanted Kyungsoo to care for me. My Hands sneaked into his trousers. Kyungsoos Tail flicked around and wrapped itself around my arm. 

"kyungie", i moaned into his ear. 

"Are you in heat hyung", he asked teasingly. I didn't answer, instead i started to nuzzle his neck. My right hand started to stroke his length. A little moan escaped his plush lips. 

"kyungie", i moaned again. He smiled a little and turned around. He pushed me back till i met the Kitchencounter with my back. Kyungsoo went onto his knees. His Hands stroked along my trousers. He grabbed them and pulled them down so my erection sprung free. He gave a kittenish lick to the tip and smiled smugly at me while his tail flicked behind him and his ears twitched. Then he opened his mouth a bit and took me in his mouth in nearly one go. His tongue pressed on the underside of my cock. He slowly took in more till my tip hit his throat. He could do that good.i knew He had trained with Jongin from time to time. It seemed like god didn't give him a gag reflex. Instinctual my hips bucked into his mouth and i moaned loudly. I could hear how the talk between Tao Lay and Kris in the living room died. With my Hands i tried to grab at the counter but the surface was to smooth for me to grab at anything. Kyungsoos Hands sneaked to my butt and he squeezed it. His fingers started to tease my ring and the first finger went in easily. I again moaned. Kyungsoo laughed around my length in his mouth. The vibration made it harder for me to resist the urge to cum. "kyungiiie", i nearly screamed as i came. He swallowed still with my cock in his mouth. Then he just continued bobbing his head 

"kyungie please stop", i moaned. He pulled back.

"Why? Our viewers like it", he said smirking. Surprised i looked first at him and then at the people behind us. Kai and Chen. Both looked hungrily at me. 

"hyung should we help you?", they both asked with a smirk in their faces. My heat still didn't die down so i nodded my head and walked to them. Kai embraced me in his arms and started to kiss at my neck. Chen stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle and did the same to the other side of my neck. 

"i want to continue cooking, can you leave?", kyungsoo asked. 

"Don't you want to have fun with us, hyung?" kai pouted. 

"Not today Kai", he said and motioned for us to leave. Chen sighed and picked me up from the floor to bring me to his room. 

"Let me down! I can walk", i protested. Chen raised his eyebrow and laughed. He put me down on the floor.

"If its like that. You will find somebody else to help you." he said while shrugging his shoulder and walked away with a confused kai. I stood there and was nearly as confused as kai looked. 

 

 

A little bit grumpy i went back into the kitchen to grab my sweatpants than i went into the living room. The next two hours i spent with watching TV, till Baekhyun came home from work. As he entered the living room, he throws him self on me.

"Minnie, i heard you are in heat", he purred in to my ear and then crawled into my lap, letting his tail flick excitedly. I put my arms around his hips and pulled him closer. 

"Let us do something different", he purred in my ear. His hips slightly rotated. 

"You have something planned?", i asked. 

"Yes. Come on", he said while jumping up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a room. It was Joonmyun and Chanyeols. Without knocking he opened the door and jumped into the room. I followed him quiet. As i closed the door behind me, he already sat on the bed. To be exact he sat on Suho. 

"What brings you here beakhyun? Chanyeol is showering he can't play video games with you now", suho said while brushing Baekyhuns hair out of his face. 

"I'm not here for Chanyeol. Or not just for Chanyeol", he said while leaning down to Suho. 

"Baekhyun i don't think that's a good idea.", suho argued and tried to push the younger from his lap. 

"Please Suho hyung. I and Xiumin hyung want to have fun with you." Suho stopped to move. Then he looked behind Baekhyun and saw me. I smiled at him and came to the bed. He smiled back. 

Baekhyun pulled me to them on the bed. I leaned forward to capture Baekhyuns lip. His Hand came to my neck and held me there for a while. We separated as Suho let out a complaining whiny sound. Baekhyun and i started to undress Suho. First i got rid of his shirt and in the meantime baekhyun paid attention to Suhos trousers. I started to lick at his nipple. Baekhyun came back up and did the same to the other one. Suho moaned and grabbed the sheets. Seems like we found a sensitive spot. We both worked down to his crotch over his stomach. I palmed his dick trough his boxers. His hips jerked on instinct. I slowly pulled down his boxers. Baekhyun gave Suhos cock a lick and wrapped his tail around the Base. I gave his other side a lick and met Baekhyuns tongue on the tip. Then i wrapped my lips around it from my side while baekhyun did from his side and we went up and down at his cock. In that moment Chanyeol entered the room in just a towel. 

"Uh? What's going on in here?", he asked a bit confused. 

Baekhyun shoot up and looked excited at the taller man

"We want to have fun with you and Suho Hyung." he purred at Chanyeol. 

"That sounds like fun", he said smiling. He came to the bed his tail flicking behind him. He sat behind me and pulled me away from his mates cock. His lips crashed onto mine and his tongue sneaked into my mouth. His Hands wandered over my shirtless upper body and played with my two little nubs. His lips wandered to my neck and started to create a mark but i pulled away fast.

"No marks, I'm not your mate", i said with an angry voice. Chanyeol nodded and continued with soft kisses. I grabbed behind me to pull his towel away. But To my surprise the towel was already on the floor. With a smile i bend over. 

My hands on the mattress and my ass up in the air. I saw how Baekhyun was in a similar Position and got prepared by Suho. Chanyeol wanted to do the same to me. 

"Chanyeol I'm prepared enough just fuck me" i whined. I just wanted to come again. 

"That's fine too", he said and i could practically hear the dorky smile. While he entered me slowly, Baekhyun came over to me and gave me a heated kiss. I let my tongue slide in his mouth and started to play with his. In the meantime Chanyeol started to trust into me. I moaned into Baekhyuns mouth. Baekhyun did to moan a lot. But still Suho only fingered him. Baekhyun moved back to get more from Suho but it seemed like Suho wouldn't give him any. I saw how suho started to prepare himself. The view was really hot. Suho giving pleasure to himself while his fingers were deep in Baekhyun. I felt my Body shuddering as Chanyeol grabbed my dick and started to pump it. My lips left Baekhyuns because i couldn't hold my self up any longer and crashed with my face into the mattress. My mouth was open and i moaned and panted. "Yeol harder!", i moaned out. Chanyeol only moaned loudly and trusted harder. His hand pumped faster and i couldn't keep the moans quiet. I couldn't see what baekhyun and Suho did but i could hear Baekhyuns moans and his little scream as he came. That made Chanyeol to put in more effort in his thrusts. I came shortly after Baekhyun. Chanyeol followed me. I fell on to the bed next to baekhyun. "Tired Minnie?", Baekhyun asked and nuzzled my neck.

"Yes" i murmured. 

"Want to sleep", i said and cuddled Baekhyun. Before i fell asleep i heard how Chanyeol and Suho left the room

I woke up an hour later. Baekhyun still slept so i silently stood up. I stretched myself and grabbed my sweatpants from the floor and went downstairs. My erection stood again i was a little bit annoyed. Annoyed but still horny. I walked down the stairs into the hall. I could see how luhan just hag entered the house and i got an idea how i could get off. I sneaked behind luhan and pushed him to the wall. He stumbled and put his Hands on the wall. I pressed myself close to his back.

"Why don't you say welcome to me like that every day", luhan asked laughing. 

"You don't deserve that", i said teasingly

"And how do i deserve it today?", luhan asked while smirking. 

"i want you", i purred and rubbed my self at Luhans Butt. 

"You want me? What do you want me to do?", he asked. I smiled at his neck and palmed him trough his trousers. 

"i want you to fuck me", i said in his ear. 

"Mhh give me more details", he said with a big smile on his face. I groaned a little bit. 

"hyung", i moaned because i know he liked it. I smiled as i noticed that his breath got louder. 

"hyung i want you to fuck me against that wall", i purred again, my hand still palming his growing erection. 

"Tell me exactly what you want and i will do it", he said seductively. I thought that was a stupid idea but if that brings me to my goal i would try it. 

"I want you to turn us around and press me against this wall. Then your hands touch me. First you play with my nipples and twist them. While your one hand works on my nipple, your other will wander down to my pants. I want you to just rip them off of my body. Then i want you to palm my cock directly. Then i want you to turn me around and just take me. Without preparation. I want you to thrust hard into me so that i forget every other cock which was in me before", i said. Before i could finish my talk, i felt how Luhan came in his pants. Confused i looked over his shoulder. 

"Did you just come?" i asked. 

"Yep and now i will shower. Without you", he said with the fattest smile i ever saw on his face. 

"Why? You said you would fuck me! Lu please i need you.", i nearly begged. He turned around and looked at me with pity. 

"i promised someone i wouldn't do it with you. So you have to find someone else." he explained.

"Who was it? Who wants my dick to die on restriction?", i asked curious 

"i wont tell you but i guess you will find it out eventually.", he said and started to walk away. Why did that happen now the second time that i got rejected. Now i was hard and i didn't know who i could ask. Everyone seemed to be out as i walked around in the house. Because of that i got really surprised as somebody grabbed me and pulled me into a room. 

I tried to push the person away even if i knew it could only be one of my roommates but my brain was very afraid in that moment. 

The person pushed me To a bed. Then i felt something cold around my wrists. Then there was a click and my wrists were cuffed. I tried to move them but it didn't work. The light went on and i saw who captured me. It were Chen and Kai. I looked angry at both of them. 

"Don't give me that look hyung. That's to your one good.", he said with his stupid and idiotic cat smirk. 

"How can something be for my own good when you chain me to a fucking bed!", 

"Yeah because you will wait to get off till tomorrow", he said. 

"Wait what?!", i screamed at him. "Why?!"

"Are you stupid Minnie?", he asked teasingly. 

"Don't you know what will happen tomorrow or maybe already tonight. Aren't you waiting for that since nearly two months?" he asked. I groaned as i remember it. I really had forgotten everything about it since this morning. Little Sehunie would come of age. I groaned as i thought about Sehun. 

"i see you remember. And now i will help you to prepare for our little Sehunnie." He said as he motioned to Kai who brought something to the bed i looked at it and shook my head. 

"Chen no!", i nearly screamed at him.

"hyung shh, or you will wake up Sehunie and he will see you like that. Like the little cock whore you are. Do you want that?", Chen asked and looked at me. I lowered my head. Somehow Chen was right with what he said. 

"Ah don't be sad Minnie. I like you like that and i bet Sehunnie does too. Imagine him masturbating to the thought of you sucking his cock. Or fingering himself with the thought of you taking him hard from behind.", Chen said with a seductive voice while walking to the bed. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped me. 

"You would like that, right?", he asked and climbed on the bed. He grabbed the first Item from the bed. It was a cockring. 

"Chen please don't do that", i pleaded. But Chen just shook his head and pulled down my sweatpants. Then he grabbed my cock and stroked it two times before putting the ring on my cock. 

"Chen take it off", i commanded but that only brought me a slap to my leg. 

"I'm the one giving commands", he said angry. Xiumin nodded. Chen smiled.

"Good kitty", he said with a smirk. 

Then he grabbed the next thing. It were Anal Beads with 5 beads in different sizes and a small remote. 

"Chen please don't use them. You said I'm a good kitty", i tried to argue. 

"Good kitties are quiet and let me do what i want", he said strict. I sighed. Seems like i can't get out of it. Chen saw it like that too. He spread my legs and first brought two fingers to my hole. He swiftly entered me and as i didn't felt any discomfort he pushed in a third finger. He moved them in and out at a fast pace. He shortly after pulled them out again and pushed the first bead into me. The first wasn't that bad but then the second and the third came together. I Moaned as the beads moved in me. It felt weirdly nice. 

"You like it Minnie?", Chen asked i nodded. Chen only smiled and went on with the next bead it got harder to get it in and i already felt so full i didn't thought that i could get in two more. But Chen thought different and pressed the fourth in. 

"Oh god, Chen no more, please", i whimpered. 

"You can't take more? I don't think so. I bet you can take another like the good kitty you are.", he said and stroked my cock. Then he started to slowly thrust in the last bead i tried to jerk away from the bead and Chen. Chen sighed. 

"kai, hold him", Chen commanded 

"Yes, master", kai said quietly And came closer. He sat next to me and grabbed my hips. 

Like that Chen continued to thrust the biggest of the beads in me. 

When it completely went in, the smallest bead hit my prostrate. I moaned loudly. 

"hyung didn't i say you have to be quiet?", Chen asked demanding. 

"I'm sorry Chen", i said 

"i know you aren't but i guess you will be in a few minutes.", Chen said with a happy laugh. 

"Can you be quiet or do i have to gag you?", he asked. 

"No Chen i can be quiet", i said. 

"Mhh that's good than. Kai come on we leave.", Chen said while crapping the remote. Before they left, he made the little engine in the beads on full power. I jerked and let out a loud shriek. Chen gave me an angry look and i closed my mouth. Chen smirked and left with kai. 

"I thought the beads were only for me", i heard kai mopping. 

"Don't be so selfish", Chen scolded him and then the door closed. I stayed back with the beads vibrating in me. My erection was painfully hard and the beads vibrated at my prostate. I made my self ready for a long night.

I woke up as somebody opened the handcuffs. 

"Chen?", i asked with sleepy voice without open my eyes. 

"No hyung. Its me, Sehun", the person said and i opened my eyes shocked. I felt embarrassed that Sehun saw me like that. 

"Why are you here", i asked while blushing. 

"Chen hyung told me to come here because the battery was dead. I don't know which battery he meant but i thought i should uncuff you.", he explained. First i was confused what battery Chen meant but then i remembered what was in me. 

"Did Chen say something else?", i asked. I saw how Sehun blushed. 

"What is it Sehun. You can tell me.", i tried to comfort him. 

"i went into heat. Chen said. I feel so hot and i don't know what to do and my ... you know ... It's hard since an hour. Chen said you could help me.", he said with weak voice. I knew that was my chance to get Sehun. 

"We can go to my room, but first you have to bring Chen here. He needs to help me ... With something", i said. 

"Chen went away with the others he said we would be alone for the next two days", Sehun explained. That was really bad. 

"I can help you", Sehun offered. I groaned. 

"I guess you have to.", i said. 

"Please don't freak out", i said to him. He nodded and i turned onto my stomach then i put my hips up. I noticed how i got red. 

"Sehun... You see that little band that's coming out of my Butt.", i asked him 

"Yes .. I see it", he said. 

"Can you pull it out, but slowly?", i asked. 

"Okay. I can do that. But you need to tell me if i do something wrong.", he said with insecure voice. " i will", i said. 

Then i felt him coming closer and taking the string in his Hand. 

He started to pull at it and the beads in me moved a little bit what caused me to moan. Sehun stopped his movement

"Did i do something wrong?", he asked with panic in his voice. 

"No ... That something in me ... It touched something that made me feel good ... so while you pull it out it will feel good too, but just ignore my sounds okay", i explained and felt my checks get hotter. 

"Oh ... Okay then i will continue."

He again grabbed the string and started to pull. I felt the bead slowly coming out and stretching my hole. I again moaned and felt my cock twitch. This time Sehun didn't stop instead he just kept pulling. I felt the bead finally get free. 

"There is more?", Sehun asked 

"Yes, 4 more. But it will be easier now, the next ones get smaller" i explained as calm as possible. 

Sehun didn't reply instead he pulled again. I felt the bead again. But happily the smallest one didn't push against my prostate anymore so it was easier. After that bead it went really fast so that the beads sprung free really quickly. When the last one came out, i fell to my side exhausted. I saw Sehun holding the beads up and looking at them. 

"Did Chen put this into you.", he asked curious. 

"Yes" i said. Sehun didn't say anything just looked at the beads. After a while he stood up, I watched him. I thought he would leave because he thought i was disgusting but it seemed like i was wrong. He picked me up from the bed and started walking. 

"Where are we going?", he asked. 

"To your room. You said you would help me.", he said and smiled at me. I smiled back and lent against him. 

 

Back in my room he dropped me on to the bed. I looked at him and waited for his next move. But it seemed like he had no idea what to do. I sighed and sat up and patted the spot next to me in the bed. He sad next to me and looked at me. 

"Do you know what it means to be in heat?", i asked. 

"Yeah ... Tao told me", he said while blushing. Surprised i looked at him. I didn't expect him to know that. 

"So you know that you need to have sex to get ride of it or it will be a lot of pain for you?", i asked to find out what exactly he knew. 

"Yeah i know.", he said while looking into his lap. 

"Sehun its fine, we can talk about it. It's something totally natural." i said to make I'm feel less uncomfortable. He looked unsure up to me. I lent forward to peck his lips. 

"i will help you through it okay?", i offered him. 

"i would like that", he said with small voice. I smiled at him then slowly directed him so that he sat with his back to the headboard. I put my legs next to his hips and straddled his lap. 

"You know how to kiss?", i asked. He nodded and lent forward to connect our lips. First it was just a shy kiss, then it got more heated as he pried open my mouth with his and his tongue started to explore my mouth. Slowly his hands laid down on my hips and mine found their way into his hair to pull him closer. He was first to pull away and take a deep breath. I started to kiss along his neck while my Hand grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. Then i started to pull at his trousers t get them off too. He lifted his ass a bit so that i could pull them down easier. In the process i pulled his Boxers down together with his trousers. I came back up to him and took my old place. I lent down to kiss him. Then i pulled back and looked in his eyes if he really wanted to do that. I saw no resistant, so that i turned lightly to grab his hard erection and align it with my hole. 

"hyung, i want to say something before we start ... I like you", he said. As he said that my legs gave up and i just impaled myself on him. I moaned loudly and he did too. I lent my head against Sehuns Shoulder. 

"I'm sorry i said that. Forget it please", he said with a sad voice and tears in his eyes. 

"i don't want to forget it. I like you too Sehun. Since you entered our little pack.", i said sincerely to him. He smiled at me. 

"Really?", he asked.

"Would i lie to you?", i asked. 

"No ... You wouldn't.", he said. 

"But hunnie can we talk later? Please", i said while having a hard time to not start bouncing. 

"Yeah...we can", he said and trusted his hips up

"Oh god, Hun", i moaned out in surprise. He smiled at me and turned us around. He pushed my legs up on his hips and started to thrust into me. It seemed like he became another person. Gone was the cute innocent Sehunnie and the sex god Oh fucking Sehun appeared. I looked confused at him. 

"I'm not as innocent as you always think." he said with a smirk and a deep sexy voice. I moaned and noticed that i liked that Sehun as well. 

The next two days where filled with a lot of sex. And a little bit of talk. I found out that Sehun was the one who told Luhan to stop doing things with me. He knew exactly what we all were doing. It seemed like we all just got fooled by his cute looks. 

Now we were just cuddling on the couch. Our heats long died done and we were just lazy hanging around. The other would come back every moment so we just watched TV. Sehun had his hands above my abdomen and stroked it lightly. 

"i want to have Kitties hyung!"


End file.
